shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Afuro Afuro no Mi
The Afuro Afuro no Mi (アフロアフロの実) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to grow an afro and store an unlimited amount of objects within it. Thus, making the user an Afro Human (アフロ人間, Afuro Ningen), Afuro (アフロ) is the Japanese word for “Afro”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Afro-Afro Fruit and it was ate by Shikawa Noratari of the Itsubetasijo. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Shikawa, is that he is able to grow an afro and store whatever he would please in it. This can range from his own sword, food and even the likes of firearms and such. However since it would appear that he is the only member of the Itsubetasijo who uses firearms, he often hides them in his afro and he is able to have them come out to attack his opponent with. It would appear that if Shikawa's afro is caught on fire, his powers don't work, also if his hair is wet, his powers are voided until his hair is dry. Other than this, the user appears to suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usage The main usage of this fruit is for storage for Shikawa, as shown by him he was able to have Zuru hide in his afro without a soul noticing it. Aside from storing people, Shikawa was able to store fire arms and even food within his afro. Similar to the Numa Numa no Mi, Shikawa also is able to trap people within his afro and can have objects come out. Such as chains, guns and even a massive canon. Also if Shikawa's own afro is damaged in anyway, aside from flames or water he is able to regrow his afro back. By using Tekkai he can make his afro almost like a steel wall, this was first seen against Chan Sai who had fought against Shikawa in the sword saints invasion of Kangoku Island. Thinking that by cutting into Shikawa's head he would done, but coming to find out that by using Tekkai to make his afro like that of a steel cage. He had easily bounced Chan Sai's dao right off of his head, so he also has used his afro as a shield from fire arms and bullets. Also later revealed whenever Tashigi was caught in Shikawa's Afuro Kansei technique, she had seen what the inside of Shikawa's afro looked like. She had revealed that it is almost a mass less void of hair, that looks to be almost a forest. While in his afro she had fought against Zuru who already was hiding inside the afro as well. Zuru had commented to Tashigi that this afro goes on forever and thats the devil fruit's powers, Tashigi could be had been trapped in Shikawa's afro forever. From what was explained, Zuru had commented that whenever one or an object is trapped within the afro. Naturally the hair of the afro will push this objects back, thus why most of his opponents and items were never seen again. Zuru himself had managed to make himself almost a map of the afro and knows his way around the "forest" that is Shikawa's afro. The named techniques that are used by Shikawa that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Afuro Kansei' (アフロトラップ, Literally Meaning "Afro Trap") Once an opponent gets close enough to Shikawa, chain and shackles will come out of his afro. Grabbing onto the opponents and dragging them into his afro, where he is able to trap them. He had shown to also use the Afruo trap on others and objects as well, the biggest thing to day that he was able to put in his afro trap was a dingy and Zuru had commented that he knows his master can store much bigger objects. *'Afuro no Gatling' (アフロガトリング, Literally Meaning "Afro Gatling") Similar to Caribou's Numa Numa no Gatling Gun, Shikawa will have a Gatling gun come out of his afro and fire at his opponents. This technique was first seen to be used against the marines of G-3 and he managed to take down many marines in a matter of seconds with this. *'Afruo Kanon' (アフロキヤノン, Literally Meaning "Afro Canon") Much like the Afruo no Gatling, but instead of a Gatling gun, a massive canon will appear out of Shikawa's afro and fire at his opponents. This was shown to be strong enough to blast a hole in a thick wall, such as the ones found at G-3 and Kangoku Island. *'Afro Tate' (アフロシールド, Literally Meaning "Afro Shield") By using the life return, Shikawa will have his afro grow out and go onto his body or whomever he pleases. Thus making it look like he or whomever is wear a fur coat and using Tekkai to harden his afro, becoming strong as steel. Afro is able to make like a prefect defense, this was shown to even stop the swing and slashes of Chan Sai's own Dao blade. *'Afuro Supesharu, Zuru & Shikawa no Kushi!' (アフロスペシャルくし, Literally Meaning "Afro Special, Zuru & Shikawa Combo") After having Zuru going into or already being in Shikawa's afro, by using the powers of his own devil fruit and Shikawa using the Afuro no Gatling. The two will have a combo attack of both kunai and bullets at his opponents, this attack was the strongest technique that the two have up their sleeves. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Zoro-san